


Behind Blue Eyes

by silverstardust



Category: Homestuck, Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Murder, Suicide Attempt, Violence, Yandere, i dont know what else you expect, its a yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-05 09:10:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10303175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverstardust/pseuds/silverstardust
Summary: John couldn’t feel anything. As far as he could remember, he was never able to remember anything. He could only feel nothing. Around other people, he could act, and he could pretend that he felt the emotions he portrayed. He knew he was broken, and that he was different from everyone else. But he didn’t care. He couldn’t. And then he met Dave. Dave was absolutely perfect. Dave taught John a new emotion- love.  It was a craving, a desire, that gripped him and tugged on every essence of his being. But there were people trying to take Dave away from him. They taught John a new emotion- rage. These people didn’t DESERVE Dave. He wanted them gone. He wanted to hurt them. He wanted to break them. He wanted to kill them. They couldn’t have Dave. Dave was his. Dave was going to love him. He didn’t have a choice.





	1. Chapter 1

John trudged to school behind his older sister, with his black bag slung over his shoulder. The morning breeze was slightly frosty, nipping at their ears and nose. John’s hands had also felt numb, until he had shoved them into his sweatshirt pockets.

The school courtyard was empty, as to be expected. John did prefer to arrive to school early, often to help Jane sell the baking club’s goodies in the morning. And it didn’t hurt to greet everyone on their way in to boost his reputation.

While Jane began setting up the booth, John walked inside the school and to his locker, putting away his lunch and grabbing the school books he would need for his first class. As he put them away, a loud ping echoed through the hall. John frowned, shuffling through his bag until he had found the offender, his cellphone. The notification was from Pesterchum, although he did not recognize the user as someone he knew.

 

everknowingCircuity [eC] began pestering ectoBiologist [eB]

 

[eC]: Hello.

[eB]: who are you

[eC]: Doesn’t matter.

[eC]: I saw you stalking an upperclassman yesterday. I want to help you. For a price.

[eB]: i know you. You blackmail students and sell disturbing pictures. Everyone calls you by your pesterchum because no one knows your real name.

[eC]: It’s a side hobby.

[eC]: I know everything about everyone in this school. I want to give you information on everyone who likes that boy. In return, you will give me the pictures I desire.

[eB]: you’re disgusting.

[eC]: You’re a stalker.

[eC]: If you don’t want my help, ignore me. If you do, send me some photos and I’ll assist you in any way I can. If you want info on a student, send me a picture of my face and I’ll tell you everything I know.

[eC]: Here’s your freebie.

[eC]: [link]

 

everknowingCircuitry [eC] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [eB] at 7:37 AM.

 

John looked over the documents EC had given him. It was file containing information on Karkat Vantas, who apparently was the first person to worry about. The file contained multiple photos of him, ones that did not seem to be taken with him being aware, and a bunch of information, some that looked like it had been taken off medical documents. Or school documents. His GPA was there as well. He wondered how EC had gotten her hands on the info.

The chatter of students began to faintly appear. John quickly shoved his phone away, running to Dave’s locker and quickly punching the code to open it. He shoved his weekly gift into the locker, shut it, and quickly ran outside.

Jane was already outside, waiting for him. She was standing outside a small stand along the school walkway. A brightly colored banner advertised the baking club, and an assorted range of baked goodies decorated the booth, everything possible from cookies to fresh fruit pastries.

John walked over to her, setting his bag underneath the booth and grabbing the headscarf that would keep his hair tucked back. Jane tied it around his head, tucking loose strands behind his ears.

“Thank you for coming to help me, John. I know how much you despise baking. You’re the best little brother ever.” She hesitated, handing him his glasses back so he could put them back on. “How are you.. Feeling today?”

“I’m fine.” John put his glasses back on. Jane seemed slightly overbearing sometimes, but he knew she was only doing it because she adored him with all her heart. Why and how, he didn’t know, but he knew that Jane was simply trying to help him pass for normal, as not broken, even though he was. He supposed he felt grateful. He didn’t know what feeling grateful was like, but nonetheless, he accepted her help, so that he could seem normal.

Students began to enter the courtyard, chatting with each other or staring at their phones. As they passed, some eyed the goodies at the booth, and some stopped, pulling wallets out of their pockets. As Jane manned the booth, John took a plate of free samples and a stack of flyers before walking off.

As John walked around, passing out free samples and flyers, he kept an eye out. He saw some of the people that could be of later use to him, and to him, they seemed to stand out. However, everyone else just seemed completely basic to him. Then again, things had always seen that way to him. But, he couldn't see Karkat.

“Dude, are those free samples?”

John eagerly whirled around, grinning at the sound of Dave’s familiar voice. “Why yes! Take one if you’d like, and check out the baking club while you’re at it!” he purred.

“Yeah man, sure.” Dave took a cookie and walked away. Karkat hesitantly took a cookie, eyeing them as if they were poisonous, before taking a flyer as well and hurrying off after Dave.

John frowned, glaring at the back of Karkat’s head.

 

John quickly shoved his books into his bag, rushing out of the class. Karkat was the most dangerous rival as the moment, being close friends with Dave. The sooner John eliminated him, the better. But he couldn’t hurt Karkat. He was close to Dave, and hurting him might affect Dave, and he couldn’t bear to even think about hurting Dave. He pursed his lips. He could expel Karkat. Although, that still risked affecting Dave. He couldn’t play matchmaker. Not enough people actually genuinely liked Karkat. John pulled his phone out, opening the file that EC had sent him about Karkat.

Karkat’s reputation was low, probably due to his constant swearing at everyone, even teachers. It tied in with his apparent tsundere personality that EC had pinned him as. Although, one note EC made about him caught John’s eye. Karkat was apparently willing to give up anything for a friend. Perhaps John could use this to his advantage-

“SHIT!”

John stopped right before the stairs. Karkat came tumbling down the stairs, collapsing at the foot of them. People around began to laugh before continuing along with their business.

Karkat weakly pushed himself up, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. The front of his shirt and pants were completely torn up and ruined. His reading glasses- he probably had still been wearing them- were on the floor, cracked through both lenses.

John walked over to him, putting on a sympathetic face he had mimicked from Jane. “Karkat, are you alright? That was quite a fall.”

“Well?!” he shrieked, “Aren’t you going to fucking laugh too, you shitnugget?!”

“Of course not.” John held out his hand. “Do you.. Need any help?”

Karkat stared at John’s hand. He hesitated, before taking it and letting John pull him up. Karkat picked up his glasses, staring at the cracked lenses, and then down at his clothes.

“Oh.. oh no. I’m going to get into so much fucking trouble.”

“Do you have your gym clothes?”

Karkat shook his head. “No, I left them at home because I didn’t have that shitty class today. Now I see why people say to bring them everyday. My fucking glasses…”

“I know someone who can help, come on.” John picked up Karkat’s bag, and immediately started walking off. Karkat trudged behind him. They walked into the sewing club room, where a blonde and a brunette sat calmly, enjoying the beginning of lunch. The brunette was working on something while the blonde watched her happily. From the people he knew of that he could use to his advantage, he knew that the blonde was Rose and the brunette was Kanaya.

“Hey, Rose, Kanaya.” John set his bag on the floor. “Um, Karkat fell and he’s ripped his clothes. I wanted to know if you guys could maybe fix his clothes while I get him some spare gym clothes. I’ll be back.” He walked out of the room and into the hallway, walking against the flow of students. As soon as he was in an empty hallway, he pulled out his phone.

 

ectoBiologist [eB] began pestering everknowingCircuitry [eC]

[eB]: circuitry.

[eC]: What do you want?

[eB]: i need a spare gym uniform for a small male.

[eC]: Two pictures should cover it. The girls locker room is filled right now.

[eC]: Good luck.

everknowingCircuitry [eC] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [eB]

 

John wrinkled his nose in distaste, shoving his phone back into his pocket. Nonetheless, he walked outside and towards the girl’s locker room outside the gym. A large ladder was leaning against the wall of the locker rooms. Someone who was redoing the lights must have left it there, to John’s luck.

He grabbed the ladder, trying to climb up as quietly as possible. Once he reached the top, he stuck his phone over an open sunroof, and rapidly took a bunch of pictures before sliding down the ladder. He quickly bolted away from the locker room, running into the garden that the gardening club managed and designed. There, he hid in the greenhouse, pulling up Pesterchum.

 

ectoBiologist [eB] began pestering everknowingCircuitry [eC]

 

[eB]: [photo]

[eB]: [photo]

[eC]: Good job.

[eC]: Go to the window outside the Info Club.

 

everknowingCircuitry [eC] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [eB]


	2. Chapter Two

John immediately deleted the picture off his phone, hoping to never have to do such a thing ever again. He began to walk around the perimeter of the C-wing school building, where the Info Club had been moved to. He knew that as soon as he saw the Info Club, he’d know that it was it. It was the only classroom to have black curtains, and they were always closed, to protect Circuitry’s identity.

 

He stopped underneath the club window, looking up to its location on the second floor. The black curtains parted slightly, and the window was opened. A small, slender hand in a black glove appeared, holding a small parcel wrapped in brown paper. The package was dropped, and the hand retreated, closing the window and shutting the curtains once again.

John picked up the package, tucking it under his arm before walking back into the school and into the sewing room. Kanaya was fixing his clothes while Rose read a book about.. Cthulu of all things, and Karkat himself was…

John slowly raised his phone and took a picture.

“I hate you,” Karkat seethed. His fists curled into the bright pink dress, nearly tearing the delicate white lace on top of it until Rose, without looking, gently but firmly slapped his hand. Karkat’s fists let go of the cloth, and he chose to instead dig his nails into his own fists.

“I’d hope you didn’t,” John answered, handing the package out to him. “I got spare PE clothes for you.”

Karkat swiped the package from him, running into the small changing stall in the room. When he reemerged, he threw the dress at Rose, where it daintily fluttered to the ground in front of her. “Next time this happens and you hand me a dress, you’re gonna regret it, shit-sponge! I promise you!”

“I’m sure I quite will,” Kanaya answered calmly, picking up the dress and folding it. “Thank you, darling, I will adjust your measurements on my charts. You have grown.”

Karkat seemed to calm down slightly, giving Kanaya a somewhat less murderous smile. “Thanks. You’re the best.” He turned to John, a scowl reappearing. Come now, Karkat, let’s not be like that.

“There’s still 45 minutes left of lunch. I know you tend to sit alone a lot, so if you want, you can come sit with me and my friends,” Karkat seemed to finally realize what he was saying, and his face heated up. “I-i mean, I don’t fricking care what you do or don’t do but I wanted to throw that shitty idea out, fuckass.”

Karkat wanted to be friends with John. Dave was friends with Karkat. Karkat hung out with Dave at lunch.

“Yes!” John answered quickly. “Yeah, that.. That sounds great.”

“Pisscouch. You better not whine,” Karkat insulted him again, grabbing his bags and walking out. John picked up his own bags and followed him. Karkat walked to the courtyard, and sure enough, at a table in the corner, was Dave. Dirk and Damara were also there, and they seemed to be trying to teach Dave basic Japanese as he, probably purposely, butchered the language horribly. It seemed to be the type of thing he’d do to be seen as “ironic”.

“Hey, not sorry I’m late. I fell down the stairs again.” Karkat dumped his bag down, sitting next to Dave.

Dirk and Dave spoke at the same time, reciting the most popular line from their online comic that was so horrible it was actually funny and popular.

“I told you bout those stairs man.”

Karkat scowled in response, getting out his lunch. Dave pulled out an apple juice bottle that had a bright blue ribbon tied around it.

John’s heart fluttered. “Where’d you get that? I didn’t know apple juice was sold with ribbons.”

“Dunno man. I find them in my locker like, once a week. All I know is the person knows my locker code and that they’re making this homemade. It’s super sweet.” Dave untied the ribbon, shoving it into his bag. John could see a large tangled mess of blue ribbons at the bottom of his bag, and forced back a smile. So Dave DID drink them. He was worried that because they were homemade, it would be too sour for Dave’s taste.

John sat down on the bench opposite of Dave, and opened his lunch that he had retrieved from his locker. As expected, his dad had packed it. And when his dad packed it-

“Ugh.” John pulled out a small box, which he knew would hold a slice of cake in it. “Well. Who wants a slice of..” He opened the box, taking a whiff. “Angel cake.”

Damara hesitated, looking to Dirk and chattering to him in her native tongue. He nodded, turning to John.

“She wants to make sure you really don’t want it.”

“I’m not a fan of baked goods.” John handed the box to her, along with the plastic fork. “Which is funny because my step-mom owns the Betty Crocker Company.” Damara grinned, eagerly taking the box and taking a whiff of the slice of cake.

“Dude, that’s gnarly,” Dave gave him a thumbs up, “When you own the company, make an apple cake mix.”

Karkat frowned. “Why are you in the fricking baking club if you hate baking so much.”

“I’m not,” John emptied the rest of his lunch. “I simply help my sister. And she’s the one who will most likely own the company next.”

“John.”

John tilted his head to look behind him. Jane stood behind him, gripping a box tightly in her hands. Her arms were rigidly pressed against her sides, elbows digging into a plain blue dress and white apron.

She smiled. “I see you made some friends…” Jane turned to Damara, holding out the box. “I made a fresh bento for you, as a welcome gift. It’s a friendship bento, I don’t mean to hit on you.”

Damara took the box as Dirk translated for her. Then, in horribly pronounced English, she made an attempt to communicate.

“Th.. thank.. You?” She looked to Dirk for approval, and grinned when he gave her a thumbs up. Jane smiled, turning and running away.

“Your sister is super nice,” Dave pointed out.

John nodded. “Yeah. She’s just as sweet as her cupcakes is what people say. I wouldn’t know.”

Dave seemed to give an expression of “that’s fair”.

Such conversations continued until the bell rang. As everyone began to pack up, Karkat suddenly shrieked again, dropping his bag.

“Fuck!”

“Dude, what’s got your panties in a twist?” Dave asked.

Karkat pulled out his cracked glasses. “My reading glasses! And I have English next!”

John shuffled through his bag while Dave and Karkat got into an argument of whether Karkat really needed them or not. John found what he was looking for, and pulled out his spare glasses, offering them to Karkat.

Karkat bit his lip. “I don’t need them, fuckass. They’re too big and they look like crap.”

Dave frowned. “Dude, you were just saying that you did need them.”

“I insist,” John answered, “They’re spares. You can use them until you get yours fixed. It’s what friends are for.”

“I said I don’t want them!” Karkat hissed. Nonetheless, he took the glasses, putting them on for a second to test them. “Wow. You’re blind as all shit.”

John smiled, putting the case away and heading off to class.

 

* * *

 

After school, John went along his usual routine. Go the long way to the baking club room so you could walk past the video game room. Make an excuse to go inside- usually, he needed to print a recipe Jane wanted to try. As he walked out, purposely brush shoulders with Dave, then give a cute, small smile with a blush while apologizing.

“John.”

John stopped outside the library, In his hand, he tightly held a recipe for a strawberry shortcake muffin. Karkat walked into the hall, holding a science textbook. He looked embarrassed slightly, looking to the floor.

“Hey fuckass.”

“Hi Karkat.” John looked at the texbook. “Studying?”

“Yes, I’ve got a test tomorrow and I have a project due at the end of the week.” He sighed, tucking his textbook underneath his arm. “But I suck at science, and my brother is no help. And if I fail, I’m fucked.”

“Karkat! Language!” A taller boy with a bright red turtleneck appeared in the doorway. He had black hair as well, but it wasn’t as bright as Karkat’s, suggesting it was a natural color.

“Oh!” He blinked in surprise. “You must be John. Karkat was just telling me about you. I’m Kankri, his older brother, It is quite the pleasure to meet you. I wanted to give you my sincerest thanks for helping him after his fall today, and I also wanted to apologize if he has used any foul language that has been bothersome for you to hear, or has possibly triggered you in any way at all. It is a natural habit of his, and I promise my father and I are doing our best to break him of it-”

Karkat slapped his hand on Kankri’s mouth before he could continue. Holy crap this guy talked a lot.

“Nice to meet you,” John replied. “I’ve got a good grade in science, I can help Karkat study if you’d like.”

“Well,” Kankri pried Karkat’s hand off his face. “I do have an important ASB meeting to attend to about the skateboarding policy at the school. However, as Karkat is my younger brother, I feel the utmost need to help him in every way I can. I would love to take up your offer, but I simply can not ask such a thing of you. I’m sure you have more important matters to do, and it would be very uncaring of me to pull you from those activities-”

Karkat rolled his eyes. “But Kaaaaaaaaankri, what if you don’t go to the meeting and someone gets hurt because they couldn’t come up with a way to enforce the skateboarding policy?”

Kankri’s mouth remained open, but words no longer came out. He pursed his lips together, squinting at the wall as he seemed to juggle his two most important roles- a member of ASB and an older brother. He finally seemed to come to an agreement with himself, and walked back inside the library, returning a moment later with his bag.

“Karkat is right, that is a very important matter. I will gratefully take up your offer. I trust that you have only the best of grades to tutor Karkat-”

Karkat began pushing Kankri down the hall as he continued talking to John. They disappeared around a corner, and Karkat returned after a minute, dusting his hands.

“That always fucking works on him. That, or peanut butter.”

“Amazing.” John walked inside the library behind Karkat. “Well, don’t worry. Science is my best grade, so I’m sure we’ll be fine. When’s your project due? I don’t mind helping you with that either.”

“The end of the week. It’s completed, but if I make it ‘look nice’ I’ll get extra credit and I really need that.” Karkat sighed. “I mean, I’m sure your art skills are crap since you’re blind as all hell.’

John shrugged. “It’s better than nothing.”

“Yeah. I fucking guess.”

 

* * *

 

As the week passed, Karkat seemed to warm up as John stuck around and continuously helped him study. By Thursday afternoon, Karkat was totally comfortable with coming over to John’s house to finish his project and enlist John’s artistic help.

Jane knocked on John’s bedroom door before coming in with a tray. A large pitcher of cherry lemonade and glasses, as well as a freshly baked batch of strawberry muffins were placed on the coffee table, which had been dragged into his room. She took the empty cups from before, and walked out. John took a muffin as Karkat continued to absentmindedly color in a DNA helix.

“I thought you fucking hated baked goods.”

John shrugged. “Muffins are different. They aren’t necessarily sweet, so I can usually stand eating them.”

“Hmm.” Karkat poured a glass of lemonade. “Well, I guess you have a nice place.”

"Thank you."

Karkat fell silent again as the two boys went back to spicing up the poster board. Then, Karkat sighed, speaking up again.

“I also wanted to thank you?”

John stopped, looking up. “You do?”

“Yeah, I mean, you helped me when I fell and ripped my clothes, when you didn’t have to and no one else would.” Karkat set his pen down. “You helped me study for my test. You’re helping me with my project right now. No one’s ever helped me as much as you have. And you only met me a week ago. You didn’t have to do anything for me at all. And yet, you have. So thank you. Is there anything I can do for you at all?”

John hid a smirk by looking down. “Anything? What do you mean by anything?”

Karkat shrugged. “Anything. Hell, I’ll even be a wingman if there’s someone you like. I’ll probably be a really shitty one, but still.”

John pretended to mull it over. “Well, there is this one boy I like. Dave.”

Karkat looked like John had suckerpunched him. John held back the urge to grin. That face was priceless. It was amazing. It was true pain inflicted upon someone. It was beautiful. John loved the feeling he got from inflicting that pain on Karkat. He couldn’t wait to do it to his next victim, his next rival.

John feigned sympathy. “Oh, oh no. You like him too, don’t you? Oh gosh, I am so sorry Karkat..”

Karkat looked to the floor. “Dave.. means a whole lot to me. It would destroy me to loose him.”

John felt the pocket knife hidden in his sock grow heavier. He could feel his blood boiling, and rushing in his ears. He found himself reaching for the pocket knife.

“But, at the same time.. You’ve done.. So, so much for me,” Karkat continued. “So.. as long as you promise to take good care of him, and as long as he doesn’t ask me out first… you can have him.”

John quickly moved his hand away from his knife. “Of course.”

“Promise me you’ll take good care of him.”

“I will. Promise.”


	3. Chapter 3

        everknowingCircuitry [eC] began pestering ectoBiologist [eB]

 

[eC]: Good job. You got rid of sweet little Karkles.

[eC]: I’m a little disappointed that I didn’t get to see any blood.

[eB]: he was close to Dave. I couldn’t kill him.

[eC]: Perhaps.

[eC]: Perhaps not.

[eC]: Your next target should be [Alex Hound]. She believes in the myth about the cherry tree.

[eB]: you mean the one where if you confess your love to someone underneath the tree on a Friday, they’re guaranteed to accept it?

[eC]: Yep.

[eC]: Make her suffer.

[eB]: you’re a sadist aren’t you

[eC]: and you’re a violent sociopath, aren’t you?  
  


        everknowingCircuitry [eC] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [eB]

 

        Well, he supposed Circuitry wasn’t wrong, after all.

        Karkat held to his promise, and backed off from Dave. He didn’t necessarily stop hanging out with him, but Karkat did stop the constant puppy eyes. John decided that this was good enough for now. If necessary, he could always kill Karkat later on. Sure, it’d hurt Dave, but by that time, John was sure he’d be close enough to Dave to comfort him during that time.

        But, as of now, he had more pressing matters anyways. Circuitry was right, Alex Hound was starting to become a nuisance, becoming a thorn in John’s side. She was making the puppy eyes at Dave, finding excuses to join them at lunch and at any other time, really, and seemed to be constantly showing off. Her humor made Dave laugh, and made John seethe with anger, and she found reasons to show off her martial arts skills, as Dave had- apparently- been in that club at one time or another.

        She seemed to be Dave’s “type” as well. She had black hair, which she knew Dave found particularly attractive, and her eyes were a bright, sky blue. (While John wasn’t a hundred percent sure about it, he was pretty certain that Dave had a thing for oddly colored eyes.) She also had a decent reputation for someone who often stayed within a small circle of friends. Honestly, she would have made an easy target if it weren’t for the fact that she was part of the martial arts club. Because of this, her estimated strength when up from “normal” to “trained defense”. That would eliminate some of the ways that John could dispose of her, and it would take a while to lower the type of reputation she had. He’d have to take her out a certain way. So, for the next week, he stalked her around the school to find out, and memorize, her schedule.

        Alex arrived at school at approximately 7:45. Her first two classes were in the B building. At 15 nutrition break, she either talked with Dave, or she talked with two people who seemed to be club leaders, as seen from their special red armbands. Her third class was in the C building, and her fourth class was in the D wing of the C building. During lunch, she checked in with her club, then left to go eat lunch with Dave and the group. Then, she went to the S wing of the A building for her fifth class, and returned to the B building for her last class. She remained at school until 4:30 for club activities. As she left the school, she would pass by Dave’s locker, kiss her hand, and pat his locker as she walked past.

        This, especially, infuriated John.

        Alex couldn’t have Dave.

        Dave was his.

 

* * *

 

        “I’ve been thinking about the martial arts club.”

        “Martial arts?” Karkat questioned, “Why?”

        John shrugged nonchalantly. “I don’t know, it seems pretty fun. I mean, Alex and Dave portray it that way. And, I’m assuming it would be a pretty useful tool to have up someone’s sleeve.”

        “It’s pretty cool.” Alex shrugged. “We do regular martial arts, but we also meddle a little bit in weapon sparring. But that’s because Nepeta wants to be a professional martial artist, so, you know. She’s made her own weapon, they’re basically Wolverine gloves, with retractable claws. Nepeta’s super chill.”

        John hid a grimance. He didn’t CARE about the other members- unless they were also competeing for Dave. But, he was fairly certain that, if he remembered correctly, Nepeta and some muscley, sweaty dude were dating. The school had blown up about it because it was an “unlikely, but perfect” couple.

        “That sounds cool, Alex. I’m going to go check it out.” John got up, picking up his bags with a false smile. Then, he walked away, heading towards the Club Room building. Once he entered the empty hallway, his smile dropped.

        His cheeks hurt if he held a smile too long, but he knew that continuing to present his facade would help him succeed in Dave. A constant smile prevented the truth from leaking out behind his blue eyes. Besides, he secretly “hoped” (could he even hope?) that, once Dave was his, maybe Dave would be able to teach him real emotions. Then he would be able to really blend in as “normal” and “not broken” like all the other people, even if there was a rotting truth underneath.

        At least, that’s what Janey Dearest had told him.

        Laughter came from inside the club room. John knocked on the door frame. “Hello?”

        The group of kids looked up. One of the club leaders stood up, and he walked over, pushing his cracked sunglasses to the top of his head.

        “Welcome to the martial arts club. I am Equius, how may I STRONGLY assist you?” Equius held out his hand.

        Equius was horribly sweaty, like he had just finished a routine. He was well toned- this must be Nepeta’s “sweaty, muscley boyfriend”- and his black hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail. Dark, navy blue eyes matched greatly with darkly tanned skin.

        “I’m John, nice to meet you.” John shook Equius’s hand, and, immediately, felt digusted. Well, he assumed he felt disgusted from what Jane tried to teach him. Equius’s hand was uncomfortably moist and sweaty, and it made John’s skin crawl.

        “Equius, towel.” A small girl stood up, walking over to them with an extremely fluffy towel. She had extremely dark skin, and her large, flat nose and oddly curving lips gave her a cat-like appearance to her face. Her black, frizzy hair was held down by a cat-eared beanie, but from the parts that John could see, it looked completely untameable, like a lion’s mane. The girl was even shorter than John, probably only around four feet and six inches. She, like Equius, was extremely well toned. She wore black gloves that seemed to have a bump on them at the knuckles.

        “Thank you, Nepeta.” Equius took the towel, wiping his hands and face.

        Nepeta gave a fanged grin to John. “Sorry about Sweatquius, he can’t help it. You here about the club or about a member?”

        “The club.” John wiped his hands on his jeans. “I’m thinking about joining. Are there any requirements?”

        Nepeta shrugged, “None, really. School provides the uniforms and equipment, but if you got your own, you’re allowed to bring it in. The only thing we ask is that you participate at least once a week. And you have to spar against a couple people so we can figure out your level.”

        John smiled. “Alright, I’ll join then!”

        Nepeta gave another cat-like grin. “See you again sometime this week!”

        John waved as he left, a darker, more sinister grin appearing on his face.

        An opportunity to eliminate Alex had arisen. If he could bring in his own equipement, perhaps he could bring in a real fencing sword, and, perhaps, when no one was around, an.. “accident” could happen. If he could get away without leaving a trace.. Surely, this would become a perfect plan once fully developed.

        John pulled out his phone.  
  
        ectoBiologist [eB] began pestering everknowingCircuitry [eC]  
  
                [eB]: I need a weapon.  
                [eC]: Don't come to me  for that.  
                [eB]: why not  
                [eC]: Smuggling weapons into the school might release my personal information. I have someone who  
                          does that for me instead.  
                [eC]: talk to [[this guy]](http://everknowingcircuitry.deviantart.com/journal/GAMZEE-MAKARA-638506309) about it. He'll be behind the school at 4:30.  
  
        everknowingCircuitry [eC] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [eB]  
  
        John opened the file. A messy haired teen greeted his eyes. His hair was black and completely untamed, and his eyes were a vivid purple. According to Circuitry's info, he was a delinquent known for selling weapons behind the school with his brother. They were also known for being constantly, completely stoned.  
        Gamzee Makara.  
        John would have to keep that in mind.


	4. Chapter 4

John returned to his classes after the bell rang. After school ended, John returned to the Martial Arts club room. A uniform had already been delivered for him, and luckily, it was the right size, fitting well and letting him move easily.  
        Equius had John spar with other people first to determine his level of skill. John easily beat Rufioh, and then Jake, who claimed he would have been better if he were allowed a weapon. Vriska was considerably harder though, and after ten minutes of no one winning and John beginning to wheeze, Nepeta called an end and put him at the level of Vriska and Alex.  
        "Not bad, newbie," Vriska crooned as John walked out of the changing stall. "I was expecting an easy victory."  
        "Thank you," John splashed water onto his face to cool down, then dried his face. "You were pretty tough."  
        "You think so?" She blinked, as if she were surprised, before resuming her normal façade. "Why, of course I am. I wanted to offer you my companionship. I'm willing to hang out with someone of your level. Perhaps I can make something of you."  
        "Like a date?" John questioned.  
        "A d-eight?" Vriska shrieked. The way she had said 'date' was weird. She created an interval between the 'd' and 'ate' as if to purposely say 'eight'.  
        "Of course not!" Vriska continued. "You are nooooowhere near my standards right now. I wouldn't be caught dead on a d-eight with you!"  
        John had heard the 'right now'. It concerned him. Someone infatuated with him might follow him around, and ruin his ability to take out other people in his way. He'd have to break her if that was the case.  
        "Just checking." John pulled his shoes back on. "In that case, however, I'll have to keep that in mind. Thanks, Vriska."  
        Vriska must've still been miffed because she walked away without saying another word.  
        "Oh, there you are, John." Jane walked into the club room. "I was wondering where you were."  
        John picked up his bag, following her out. "I thought I sent you a pester about it."  
        "I didn't receive it. How was the club?"  
        John shrugged. "It was fine, I guess. I think it was supposed to be fun."  
        "Are you going to join?"  
        "Yeah, probably." John walked faster. "I'll meet you by the car. I need to catch someone really quickly.  
        Jane smiled, ruffling his hair. "Alright, I love you."  
        John walked off, not responding. To that statement, he never responded, and he never would. The first time he would ever say those words would be to Dave. Dave would be the first to hear those words come out of his mouth. And then, Dave could teach him real emotions, and maybe then he would be able to say that back to Jane. After all she put up with, he supposed it would be "ONLY F41R" like the ASB President would say.  
        John walked outside of the school, and around the school campus. Circuitry had, annoyingly, not given him much information on where to find Gamzee specifically, other than behind the school. However, John did know of a few places delinquents hung out around school. The smokers hung around the trash incinerator, as well as the drinkers. These specific delinquents had some sense of morals, as they were organized under Lennon Azazel. While he seemed unlikely for the job, he had been given that position by a graduated delinquent who had stopped a robbery across the road from the school.  
        Lennon Azazel was not there, but his second in command, Dulcie Phoeve, was there.  
        Again, John didn't know how someone with a decent reputation managed to be a delinquent, but at least Dulcie seemed to have more of an excuse than Lennon. Dulcie tended to dress outlandishly, usually stripes and fuzzy leg warmers. While this wasn't enough by itself, she was also known to be the best at holding her liquor at the school, and had a horrible temper when her boyfriend wasn't at her side to calm her down. Her boyfriend was not with her today.  
        "What do you want?" Dulcie demanded.  
        She was also in a bad mood today.  
        Cinnamon brown was today's color, following her tradition of wearing black with only one other color per day. Her hair was wild and short, its natural blond with brown streaks. Dark brown eyes pierced through John like an angry wolf. The delinquents around her shifted, but did not pause their activities.  
        "I'm looking for Gamzee Makara."  
        Dulcie rolled her eyes. "We don't associate ourselves with him. He has no sense of loyalty. He'd hang his brother if it would benefit him." She changed her position, and her baseball bat came to a rest in her lap. The pale wood clashed with dark brown and black patterns. "You're better off dead than in cahoots with him."  
        Her eyes suddenly widened, and she stood up, standing straight and attentively. Lennon Azazel had arrived.  
        Lennon Azazel walked into the area, sitting down next to Dulcie. She immediately sat down, but in a more offensive position than before.  
        Lennon gave a friendly smile. "What was it that you needed?"  
        "I'm looking for Gamzee Makara," John repeated.  
        "Oh." Lennon's face smile fell, and he paused to think, which allowed John to study him. Lennon had black hair and brown eyes, with tanned skin. His black hair went almost to his shoulders, and there were dents in his face that John was sure were dimple lines. Lennon wore a plain black shirt, with orange jeans. Over everything, he wore the trench coat that had supposedly belonged to every delinquent leader at the school since 1984.  
        Suddenly, Lennon nodded as if he had made a decision. Almost immediately, Dulcie leapt to her feet, swinging her bat at John. John immediately hit the floor, kicking his foot up to hit her face with heavy momentum. She staggered back, holding her jaw, and John got back up, whipping out his pocket knife and wielding it, seething with anger.  
        Lennon grinned. "You dodged!"  
        "What the fuck." John continued to glare at Dulcie, watching her every movement.  
        "I'll take you to Gamzee." Lennon stood up. "You have quick enough reflexes to survive if he's angry."  
        Oh, so that's what that was about. John pocketed his knife and picked up his bag, followed Lennon. Together they walked out of the incinerator area and, to John's surprise, past Damara as she calmly smoked with a greaser looking dude. Oddly, Kankri was there, even though he hated smokers..  
        Lennon led John to the dumpster, casually handing him a face mask. John took it, but only began to put it on after he saw Lennon put one on.  
        Two teens were there, casually smoking some sort of drug, which made John grateful for the face mask. Both of them were ridiculously tall, but one was taller than the other. The taller one was in a shirt and sweatpants that had a skeleton print on them. He had black and white face paint on that made his face look like a skull. He was using his fingers to draw invisible patterns on the stomach of a girl draped across his lap. She looked very similar to Nepeta, but older, sporting cat-like features. However, she also wore a pair of blue cat ears and a matching tail. A sound similar to purring came out of her.  
        The other teen was obviously Gamzee Makara. Like the other boy, he had extremely messy black hair, and black and white face paint on. However, rather than going for a skeleton look, he went for more of a clownish look. His sweatpants were black with large purple polka dots, and his shirt was black with grey stripes. The smell of weed hung in the air, and it was obvious that all three teens were high.  
        Lennon had left.  
        John cleared his throat, and the two boys looked up.  
        "What do ya need, motherfucker?" Gamzee asked casually.  
        "I need a weapon."  
        Silence.  
        The other boy began to sign to Gamzee in sign language. Gamzee nodded in agreement, and turned back to John. "Alright motherfucker, what do you need? What can we do for ya?"  
        "I need some sort of wooden training sword, and then a real sword that looks exactly like it. Preferably something from Asian martial arts," John answered. "And I want it before Friday."  
        Gamzee shuffled through his bag, and pulled out a wooden sword. "I can get the sword tomorrow, motherfucker. But you have to agree to our terms."  
        John narrowed his eyes. "What terms."  
        "Simple, motherfucker," Gamzee chuckled. "In the event you get caught by other motherfuckers, you didn't get the weapons from us. And if you say anything about where you got them, motherfucker, my bro Kurloz here will bring the wrath of the mirthful miracle gods on you with voodoochuckle dolls."  
        Easy enough. John nodded, and took the wooden sword. He left the area and returned to the parking lot. He stuffed the sword into his bag as he approached the car.  
        "Hey, all done?" Jane asked.  
        "Yes." John slid into the passanger seat, and buckled his seat belt. Jane sat in the driver's seat, buckling up before driving home.


End file.
